The Great Foal Search Part 1
The Great Foal Search Part 1 is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary After they get lost in the Land of Ooo's forest, Princess Yuna and her friends including Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo, Lilo Pelekai, Victoria, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba the Cave Duck, Gilbert Goof, Sherman, Penny Peterson and Chloe Park are on their journey back home. They were aware of Captain Gutt and his crew were send by Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family to find the Journals. So, With some help from Huntress Wizard, They have to journey back home. Plot The party/Late for study at the Golden Oak Library One day in Canterlot, School was out for the young fillies and colts in Equestria and Princess Yuna and her friends were late for their study at Golden Oaks Library just before they had fun. That night/A new bunk bed for Yuna and Snowdrop Later that night, Prince Hiro, Princess Luna and Princess Solarna had a surprise for Yuna and Snowdrop, They made them a new bunk bed, Yuna will sleep on top while Snowdrop will sleep on the bottom. Princess Luna tells Yuna and Snowdrop a bedtime story about the events of The Crystalling and To Where and Back Again. The next morning/The Alicorn Wagon The next morning, Professor Ludwig Von Drake and Gyro Gearloose invented a new toy for the foals and children, The Alicorn Wagon, The best flying toy ever. Later, Yuna doesn't understand what was like being a good sister to Snowdrop just like Solarna was to her. Then, Luna wanted to show her something special, A Golden Pocket Watch which was once given by Princess Celestia with a picture of Yuna and Snowdrop together, It was the sign of their responsibility and love. The Arrival of the Newcomers/The Alicorn Wagon on the loose! Later, They've met with Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo, Lilo Pelekai, Victoria, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba the Cave Duck, Gilbert Goof, Sherman, Penny Peterson and Chloe Park who wished to join them as new members of Princess Yuna's Company. Finally, They've excepted them. Suddenly, Eddy accidentally knocks the Alicorn Wagon and goes on the loose, Then Yuna and her friends go and ride on it. Lost in the Land of Ooo's forest/Meeting with the Huntress Wizard Just then, Yuna and her friends gets into a mattress truck. When Solarna and the family came to pick up their foals and children, Ed, Double D and Eddy explained that they've vanished out of nowhere with the Alicorn Wagon and they were shocked. Meanwhile in the forest of the Land of Ooo, Yuna and her friends found themselves lost. Just then, They've met with Huntress Wizard who wanted to help them get back home. Adventure Search Time!/The Search Begins Meanwhile, Finn, Jake and their friends just heard the news at the school about Yuna and her friends going missing. So, They got help from The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice and The Rescue Rangers including Fidget the Bat and Olivia Flaversham. Then, They met up Prince Dusty Crophopper, Lightning McQueen and the others on a search along with 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, And the Maximals and so the search for the missing foals has begun. Fleeing from Captain Gutt/Finding the clues Meanwhile in the forest, Yuna and her friends heard an evil laugh from Captain Gutt, they get in the Alicorn Wagon and rolled down the hill. Then, Yuna and her friends gets into the river and made the Alicorn Wagon as a boat. Meanwhile the rescue team soon find Skyla's crown on the side of the road near the forest, Then, Mucker and Double-D come up from the forest and tell the group they found hoof tracks in the forest, So, Tigatron, Airazor, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Fidget, Olivia, Bernard, Bianca and Jake search around the forest and met up with the Sub Zero Herd. On the river/With the villains Meanwhile on the river, Yuna and her friends found a safe place to make camp. However, Red Beret found some old train tracks nearby. So, They got the Alicorn Wagon on the track. Huntress Wizard guiding the foals and children home/Snowdrop tries to talk to them Meanwhile, The search party goes on when they found Yuna's crown. Just then, Launchpad came up with the idea as he and Dusty gathered the other planes for a air search and rescue. Telling a camp story/Spending the night That night, The young princesses and foals told some camp stories, Princess Yuna told her stories about how she and Snowdrop spend some time with their Aunt Celestia, Golden Apple told her story about her first Apple Family Reunion with Sugar Apple, Apple Feather and Orange Cake when they were just baby foals, And Brownie and Red Beret told their story about how they spend their first summer with their Grandparents, Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz, Aunt Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Aunt Maud Pie, Uncle Quibble Pants, Uncle Zephyr Breeze, Uncle Cheese Sandwich, And Cousins Rock Pun, Indigo Marble and Finn Breezestone. After the story, They gone to sleep in the shelters they made. Trivia *The foals will get the Alicorn Wagon. *Princess Yuna and Snowdrop will have their very own bunk bed in their bedroom at Canterlot. It will have the Planes bedsheets on the bottom and the Cars bedsheets on the top. *Princess Luna will tell Yuna and Snowdrop a bedtime story about her tales in The Crystalling and To Where and Back Again. *Yuna and her friends must work together to get back home. *Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Daybreaker and Bill Cipher will send The Fearsome Crooks, Captain Gutt and his crew to hunt down the kids and steal the Journals. *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo, Lilo Pelekai, Victoria, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba the Cave Duck, Gilbert Goof, Sherman, Penny Peterson and Chloe Park, The brand new members of Yuna's company. *The Justice Squad, Lightning McQueen, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, their friends, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice, The Rescue Rangers, 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and the Maximals will search for the foals and children. *The foals and children will study about the forest, the Smurfs, the Smurfettes, Mogwai, The Gremlins, The Dragon of Japan, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Thomasville, Christine, the Ghosts, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, Mosasaurus, the Velociraptors, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, The Kronos Stone, Hogwarts Castle and Bill Cipher on the Journals at the Golden Oaks Library after the school. *Eddy will accidentally bumps the Alicorn Wagon and the Mystery Cart by stepping on a skateboard. *The episode continues in The Great Foal Search Part 2. *Huntress Wizard will help the foals and children way home in the Land of Ooo's forest. Songs #Tarzan Boy #Rescue Aid Society #Will The Sun Ever Shine Again? Transcript *The Great Foal Search Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Season Finales